


A tempting treat

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Groping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: I really should be working on the next chapter for Celebrations but I couldn't get this out of my head. So I wrote this instead.A fair warningDo read the tags !!There might triggering parts to some readers. So if the tags are an issue, don’t read !!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	A tempting treat

They had been working non stop in the lab for more than 24 hours. Tony was quite sure it was even close to 48 hours by now. It was late night or as some would say early morning when Tony had noticed just how exhausted Peter was and therefore had ordered the both of them to bed. 

Tony and Peter had entered Tony's bedroom and as Tony entered the attached ensuite he threw an "just grab whatever you want from my closet and then you can head to bed." Over his shoulder, closing the door, raising his voice continuing with "I'll show you the guest bedroom in a minute." Sure Peter will hear with his enhanced hearing. 

He relieves himself and goes to wash his hands and then proceeds to brush is teeth. He leaves the bathroom expecting Peter standing there waiting for him. What he finds instead is a passed out Peter laying on his stomach on top of his bed, only the bedcovers thrown back. It was clear that Peter must have been absolutely exhausted. All Peter had bothered to do was grab a one of Tony's shirts, throw it on and remove his pants before moving to lay on Tony's bed. 

He sighs as he looks at Peter and walks closer. He rests a hand on Peters shoulder and tries to shake the boy awake "Peter, kid, I need you to wake up". Getting no response from the kid he tries to shake his shoulder again and speaks a little louder "Peter seriously. I need you to wake up. If not to go to the guest room at least to get you under my duvet." Yet again getting no response. 

Tony figures that the kid would definitely get cold if he doesn't get his duvet over him. He goes to move the kid around a little, tugging at his duvet and eventually Peter is no longer laying on top if it, Tony now able to lay it on him. Much to Tony's surprise the shuffling around hadn't woken up the teen. The only reaction he gets is when the duvet is on top of Peter and Peter sighs, snuggling into it. 

Tony sighs and looks around. Wondering if he should take one of the guest bedrooms now that Peter is occupying his bed, or at least one side of his bed. He just stands there for a moment not knowing what to do. Eventually he shakes his head and starts undressing, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt before moving to lay in his bed on the side opposite of Peter. There was no way he would let the kid force him out of his own and very comfortable bed. Besides the bed was more than big enough for the both of them, so big there would be plenty of space between the two, they wouldn't even be close enough to touch one another. 

Tony settles on his side of the bed, even though there was plenty of space between Peter and him he could still feel the presence of him. The presence of someone else in his bed, something that hadn't happened in far to long. So long ago he couldn't even mention the last time he shared a bed with someone. He figured that his awareness of this would make it hard to fall asleep, though sleep came to him almost the moment he pulled the duvet over him, now sharing his duvet with Peter, that was more than big enough for the both of them. 

Tony wakes to the feel of someone draped to his body. For a moment he jerks and doesn't understand why he would be sleeping in a bed with another person in it too, then he starts remembering. He looks down to Peter snuggled into the side of his body, parts of Peters body on top of his. 

One of Peters legs is thrown over Tony's and is rested over his hips, thigh on his crotch. One of Peters arms are rested on Tony's stomach, hand resting on Tony's chest, right where the arc reactor used to be. Peters head nestled in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony realizes his arm is around Peter as if he had pulled Peter impossibly closer in his sleep, resting low on Peters back. Peter stirs a little in his sleep, his thigh pressing down on Tony's crotch and to Tony's momentarily horror he feels his cock half hardened. 

Tony takes a few calming breaths surprised how comfortable and turned on he was with Peter in his arms, sleeping practically on top of him. He had never seen Peter as anything else but the kid he tried very hard mentoring so he wouldn't have to end up making the same mistakes in life that he did. Not that he ever truly worried about Peter making the mistakes Tony had, Peter was far to sweet to do that. But he was scared that Peter as Spider-man would end up with the same loses burdening him just like Tony had as Iron Man. So he had never been interested in the kid, after all he had been just 14 when they first met, but apparently his body didn't care about that. Another movement from Peters leg, his hand fisting Tony's t-shirt for a moment and Tony realizing Peter is hard, causing his cock to fully harden, forcing out a small groan from Tony. 

Tony has zero control over himself for a second and moves his hand from the lower part of Peters back to one ass cheek. He squeezes the cheek in his hand and Peters breath hitches. Peter grinds his hips forward a few times, moving to nuzzle his face in Tony's neck. He gives the cheek another squeeze and earns the smallest and prettiest moan from Peter. Tony jerks his hand back as he realizes what exactly it is he's doing. He lays there with the boy in his arms for what feels like the longest time, trying to will down his erection. Eventually he does manage to fall asleep again. 

When Tony wakes again they have both shifted in their sleep, this time Tony plastered to Peters back, arm thrown over the kid to hold him close. His cock hadn't gotten the memo earlier that it shouldn't react to Peter, erection pressed against Peters plump ass. Peter still asleep, Tony slowly detangles himself from Peter, it being a lot easier now that Peter isn't laying on top of him. 

He quickly leaves the bed and goes to take a shower to calm himself down. It takes quite a long and cold shower for his erection to the get message, so long that he for a second thought it wouldn't go away. When he eventually reenters his bedroom Peter is awake sitting on the bed, pants on and an impressive blush. 

"I fell asleep in your bed, didn't I?" Peter mumbles shyly, just loud enough for Tony to hear. 

Tony chuckles "you kind of did, yes. But it's okay." He assures, wondering if Peter had any knowledge of how they had been snuggled up during the night. 

"Please mr. Stark. It's okay, you can be mad at me. I really didn't mean to overstep. I was just so tired and when I saw your bed all I could think about was how comfy it looked and how much I just wanted to sleep." Peter starts rambling, Tony lifts his hands to stop him and Peters mouth clamps shut immediately. 

" Kid... Pete, it's okay really. My bed is plenty big for the both of us." When Peter doesn't quite look convinced so he ads on a "really." And before he can stop himself he says "you're welcome anytime." He sees how Peters eyes widen and he corrects himself "I'm just saying it was no big deal you know." And finishes off with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Peter nods "okay. Thank you for not being mad at me mr. Stark." 

For a moment no one says anything, Tony just standing there with nothing but a towel on, he had figured Peter still would've been asleep, and Peter looking at him with a blush on his cheeks that just seems to not go away. 

Peter clears his throat eventually "would it be okay for me to use your bathroom?" He asks sweetly and Tony quickly assures him that of course he's allowed. 

Nothing more happens. The morning had been a bit awkward at first but eventually once they were back in the lab working, it stopped being awkward. When Peter went home later that day and Tony was in his bed alone all he could think about was Peters body pressed to his. He could almost feel him still and just the thought of Peter had Tony's cock hardening. This time Tony didn't will it away or took a cold shower. No he entertained the idea of Peter in his bed, his tight heat wrapped around Tony's cock. Tony couldn't remember the last time he came so hard. 

That night had been during spring break and several months passed by with nothing happening. Granted that Peter didn't have the same amount of free time meant he couldn't go on the work binges with Tony. 

Then summer rolled around and Peter started spending more time with Tony in the lab again. It was yet another 40 something hours into their pretty much nonstop work when FRIDAY reminded them, they needed sleep. Once again Peter stayed over and once again he never got further than Tony's bed completely passed out. 

Tony couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he got into bed next to Peter, this time laying closer to the middle of the bed and therefore closer to Peter. This time it takes longer for Tony to find sleep. All he can think about is the feel of Peters body against his and how he had come so many times to that thought the past couple of months. He feels his cock hardening to the thought and he wants nothing more than to rub one out though he doesn't. 

Eventually he starts falling asleep but before he completely gives himself over to sleep, he feels Peter shuffling closer. Peter turns around in bed and shuffles closer to Tony until his hand lands on Tony's arm and his face rests against it. Tony lays completely still for a second looking at Peter for several moments before he wiggles out his arm from Peters grasp. 

Peters brows furrow but other than that he doesn't react. Tony's arm free from Peter, he moves it to rest against Peters back pulling him closer. Peter doesn't really react to the movement of his body, the only reaction Tony get is Peters face relaxing once his head settles on Tony's chest. A small and content sigh leaves Peters lips and he relaxes completely against Tony's body. 

Tony moves to kiss Peter on the top of his head before he thinks twice about it, but Peter doesn't react. Tony's relaxes and finds himself falling asleep almost immediately. 

Tony wakes, what he assumes, a few hours later. Now Peter is practically on top of him, laying like last time, with one leg thrown over Tony's hips. His rock hard cock is resting against Peters thigh, he can feel himself leaking already. His hand resting on Peters ass cheek. 

Tony lays completely still for a second, just taking in the situation. Peter is fast asleep and doesn't seem to be registering anything. Before Tony even thinks about stopping himself he squeezes Peters ass. 

When he gets no reaction from Peter, other than feeling the kids cock hardening, he gives the cheek another squeeze. That's earns Tony a small grind of Peters hips against Tony's hip. 

Tony moves his other hand to join his hand on Peters ass. One cheek in each hand. He squeezes both cheeks this time, making Peter grind against Tony and moving his body so his crotch is now directly above Tony's. Tony moves the kid against him again, Peters cock now fully hard. Tony's moves his hands under the fabric of Peters boxers and the skin on skin contact forces a small groan to leave Tony's lips. Peters plump ass so smooth and soft, Tony wonders how he could've never thought Peter was just absolutely delicious before. 

Tony takes a few seconds wondering what the hell he is doing and whether or not he should stop. Well he knows he should but he wonders if he wants to. Which he doesn't, so really the question should probably be if he would stop. That question is answered when Peter stirs on top of him causing one of his hands on Peters ass cheek to shift a little, the middle finger touching Peters hole for a second. 

His breath hitches and he completely stills for a second, gauging Peters reaction, though yet again he gets no real reaction, Peter still asleep. 

He moves his fingers to brush against Peters hole again, one finger rubbing down against the furled skin. Getting nothing but a small sigh from Peter settles it. 

He removes the hand that is still gripping on to Peters ass and goes to the bedside table rummaging through the drawer to get the lube. While he searches for the lube he continues to massage Peters hole. He gets the lube from the drawer and is quick to open the tube and squirt some out against Peters crack. The lube flows down to Tony's fingers. The moment he feels the lube he starts massaging his hole, now with the lube. 

He starts pressing against the hole and much to Tony's surprise Peter sucks him right in to the last knuckle. Tony bites his lips trying his hardest not to groan out lout at the feel of Peters tight heat wrapped around his finger. Tony vaguely registers Peters breath hitching and once Tony has taking a few moments to calm down himself he looks to Peter, hoping - praying - that It hadn't woken Peter up. 

Peter lays peacefully on Tony, still asleep. Tony lets out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He starts moving his finger in and out of Peter. It tucks at Peters skin at first but eventually the movement gets easier. 

Tony starts pressing in another finger, but when Peter lets out a small whimper, Tony stops. He looks at Peter who is still asleep but his brows are furrowed. Tony grabs the bottle of lube again and squirts more against Peters hole. The one finger still inside Peter, tony now starts pressing in a second finger. 

It takes a little more for Peter to take two fingers but eventually he has two fingers inside Peter. Tony surprised Peter can still be asleep, apparently he was a heavy sleeper or just that out from a 40 something hours work binge. Though Tony isn't about to complain. 

He moves the two fingers inside Peter and starts to scissoring him open, eventually open enough to take three fingers. The moment it goes from two to three Peters brows furrow and his hands clenches Tony's shirt for a second, though he quickly relaxes again. 

Tony squirts more lube and moves his fingers inside Peter, the moment he brushes Peters prostate he pauses, breath held. Peter whimpers that turns to a small moan as he moves his hips against Tony's. With the fingers stilled, Peter settles down again. Tony continues to finger Peter open but avoids the kids prostate, not wanting to wake the boy up. Three fingers turns to four and Tony is so hard that he rushes the last part of prepping the boy. 

He pulls his fingers from Peters hole and moves his cock. The head rests against Peters hole and before he pushes in he stops. He knows that truly there wasn't any going back already, but maybe - just maybe - he could play this off without Peter ever having to know if he stops now. He can't help but think to hell with it, as he slowly starts to push Peter down on his cock. 

He bites his bottom lip not to groan out loud but eventually he gives up groaning lowly at the feel of Peters tight heat around his hardened flesh. He feels absolutely amazing though he feels so incredibly tight. 

He continues to moved Peter down on his cock, earning small whimpers from Peter, Peters face scrunching. Once fully sheathed inside Peter Tony takes a moment to relish in the amazing feeling of being inside Peter. It was far better than he had dared imagining the past couple of months. He moves his hands up and down Peters body, impressed with how Peter could still be asleep. He can't help but wonder for just a second if Peter was just pretending to be asleep. After all wouldn't you normally wake up by something like this? 

He decides not to question it further and slowly starts pulling his cock out. When just the tip is still inside, he starts pushing in again. He slowly builds up a slow rhythm. Peter feels absolutely amazing but Tony wants more than this slow movement. He wants to take the both completely apart, wanting nothing more than to hear and see Peter come. 

He starts to pick up a rhythm and he can hear how Peter starts to pant. He feels how Peter moves his head nuzzling against Tony's neck. He tries to angle his hips just slightly different and gets the sweetest and breathless moan from Peter as he brushes his prostate. He chuckles a little and focuses on the angle and continues to brush against Peters prostate. 

Peter starts wiggling and Tony hear a small "what?" Before Peters body completely stiffens. Tony pushes Peter a little, moving with him, so Peter is now under him. He continue to thrust his hips now seeing Peter opening his eyes, a look of horror on his face. 

"Shh... it's okay kid... it's just me. Let me take good care of you baby." Tony reassures Peter. Peter starts struggling against Tony though not enough to truly break free from Tony, but enough for Tony to slip out of him. Tony can't help the growl leaving his lips and he's sure he hears Peter whispering "stop." And "please Mr. Stark, Stop." Tony manages to get Peter on his stomach and pushes Peters legs apart. 

He pushes back inside Peter and growls out "we both know you want this Peter. Otherwise it wouldn't be happening." 

Peter had been wiggling but stops when Tony speaks those words, because they both knew it was true. Peter had enhanced strength, if he truly didn't want this he would've kicked Tony off the bed by now. Tony didn't bother to think about how it probably had more to do with the fact that while he was stronger than Tony, Tony was and always had been the one with the power in their friendship. 

Instead of fighting Peter says instead "please Mr. Stark. I've never done this before. Please stop." Practically sobbing by the end of it. 

Tony groans and moves his head to rest against Peters neck. "Shit baby." Tony kisses the skin there and whispers "you're truly going to be all mine." He speed up his hips, just the thought of being the first to have Peter this way is getting him close to coming. The thought of being the only one to ever touch Peter comes a moment later and he moans. He had to make Peter all his to have after this. The tight feel of Peters heats wrapped around him felt amazing. He had never felt anything like it before and he never wanted to be without it again. 

He kisses Peters neck and whispers against his skin "like you've never wanted me baby. I've notices the looks since the first time I met you." 

Peter sobs at his words "no, not true." But he can't help the moans falling from his lips as Tony continues to nail Peters prostate. Tony nibbles the skin on Peters neck earning Peter pushing back against him. 

Tony smiles "there you go sweetheart. I knew you wanted it. I've known how you've always wanted it - me." Peters hole clenches down so good on Tony's cock, when Peter comes from those words, forcing the orgasm out of Tony. 

Tony grinds his hips a few times against Peter, emptying himself inside the boy. He moves to lay on Peter for just a moment to catch his breath. He can feel Peter starting to sob under him. Tony's moves one hand to run through Peters hair, whispering "shh... it's okay baby. I'll take good care of you." 

He pulls out of Peter and moves them around. He lays on his back, Peter resting against his side. Peter weakly hits Tony's chest a few times before settling down crying. Tony gathers him in his arms and whisper "I know baby. It's okay. Everything is okay. I'll take good care of you sweetheart." 

Tony continues to whisper sweet nothings to Peter until Peter eventually falls asleep in his arms. 


End file.
